Soljund's Sinkhole (Location)
Description Soljund's Sinkhole is the location of a mine that has intersected with a Nordic Ruin. As a result, it is now filled with Draugr. This cave is a good place to mine Moonstone Ore, having 5 veins inside. There is a man standing outside the mine named Perth, the current owner of the mine, who gives a warning that starts the miscellaneous quest Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr. Inside there will be about 10 leveled Draugr. At the end of the mine there is a high-level leader that serves as the boss of the quest. Defeat him then return to Perth for a reward of Leveled Gold. The guard outside the mine will always be a Reach Hold Guard, wearing the green Reach Hold armor, even if the Stormcloaks have replaced the other Reach Guards. Notable Loot *The Light Armor skill book Jornibret's Last Dance can be found in a room immediately to the left upon entering this area. As well as Two Moonstone Ore Nodes *One Moonstone Ore Node located just before the shaft into the main Crypt *Leveled Chest in the final room. *A lower leveled chest right before the final room. *An enchanted leveled sword on the top level of the final room on a table. *A Ruby in the final room on the table *Two Moonstone Ore nodes and Refined Moonstone in the final room. *You can find a Potion of Minor Healing in a room to the right of the entrance, and a Potion of Plentiful Healing in the room with two tables and 3 leveled Draugr. Tips *There is some loose Moonstone Ore on a platform immediately above the entrance to the room. The Ore can be found on the table and haystack resting on that platform. *Upon entering the room with a lever in the center, only use the levers to left and right. The center lever activates an arrow trap. *Through that gate, up a stair and through an iron door will be two Refined Moonstone on a shelving unit against the left wall. *Also in this room is a cavern filled with water underneath the wooden floorboards. To the left of the exit, the floorboards are broken, allowing swimming beneath. Against the wall with the exit door there is a chest with random loot. *There are two Ore deposits in the room with the final Draugr. *It is possible to skip the entirety of this cave if in possession of at least two words of "Whirlwind Sprint". Rather than proceeding into the hole in the beginning of the cave, simply jump up onto the ledge to the right of the hole. There is a large chunk of rubble that can be jumped up onto that allows jumping onto the ledge itself. The ledge is high enough so that if in possession of 2 words of "Whirlwind Sprint", allows access to the ledge that is on the other side of the hole. Doing this leads right next to the final Draugr boss. Defeating him fulfills the quest. **Even though it is possible to skip to the boss, this is not recommended unless the NPC's are of no consequence to the player, as it is most likely that Perth and Tuthul will enter the cave and be killed by the remaining Draugr. *An easy way to kill the final Draugr is to lure him into the tunnel straight across the room, then quickly sneak next to the statue that shoots fireballs. Once he comes back into the room, hit him with arrows, which deal extra damage when hidden. He will be out of reach which makes it impossible for detection. Once he is killed, the statue will cease fire. *Another way is to lure him to the exit passageway. Sometimes he can follow you down and be unable to get back up. Then, simply knock him down the big, deep hole in the ground to kill him in one hit and bypass the infinite healing. *There are many traps set up in Soljund's Sinkhole so be wary of your footing and levers. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations